


Doctor Who: James' fears and Rose's secret

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, Love, M/M, Nine and Ten are Humans, Nine/Ten/Rose, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Secrets, Sex, Threesome-MMF, fears, secrets of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: John and Rose met in 2015, right? Well, what if it was different? What if their time together is much longer than expected?And what about James's fears this time?





	Doctor Who: James' fears and Rose's secret

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: James' fears and Rose's secret

He was shaking. Indeed, when he and his partners stood outside the building where Rose had lived for a long time, he began to tremble. His mouth went dry and he felt as if his throat had been sandpapered.

Rose pulled the key out of the front door and looked at it confused, just as John did.

„I... I think it's better to wait here“, his voice was low, barely audible, yet John and Rose clearly understood him. Her shocked looks were further proof of that.

„How do you come to this nonsense now?“  
„Simple, John. Look at the people who passed us. Some have really looked at us with a despicable look.“

Rose shook his head and asked if he knew he was going to fancy it. But he stuck with it, that he had seen it.

„You're really an idiot!“, Rose shouted at him, „who was it who gave us two rings and talked about it, that he does not want to lose us? Is this man still there?“

John sighed, putting his hands on the other man's hips and resting his forehead against his. Rose, on the other hand, took his one arm and leaned against him.

„Do you see? There really is nothing to worry about. We love you, no matter what others say and think.“

John kissed his way down, first his forehead, then his nose and finally he put a gentle, if short, kiss on his mouth.

James sighed, reciprocated between him and push him away. John deepened the kiss now and this time there was no turning back when he took the initiative himself. He just could not help it when John made the start.

When John let go of him, it was Rose who pulled him close and involved him in a wild kiss.  
„You do not even know what you're doing to me“, he finally breathed heavily, but his lovers just grinned.

Rose had known to live here for a long time, she knew the area better than most of the other residents, so she knew better than many from here where there was a place only she knew.

Glancing at the clock, she said they had barely an hour or so (why were they even there so early) until Jackie would expect them. And she was pretty sure she was guaranteed to be upset by then.

„Come on, I'd like to show you something“, she said, looking at herself and then at her. However, they were curious about what she was up to.

Rose finally stopped in front of a small hut in front of which there was a lock, which opened it now.

But inside there was no empty space, but here was a bed, a couch, and a table and two chairs. Also two windows were to be discovered here.

„Rose! You never told me anything about that“, John said to his wife.  
„Really not? I thought, during the time I was treating you, I would have done that.“

Her husband shook his head.  
„Funny, I was sure I would have done it.“

James looked back and forth between them, not understanding what's going on here. He also asked for an explanation.

„Everyone thinks I first met Rose in 2015, right? That is wrong. In truth, I know Rose since she was 16 years old.“

In the year 2002

He looked up as someone cleared his throat in front of him. In front of her stood a slightly older woman and a girl, which had to be around 15/16.

Her eyes were down and she did not seem to notice him yet.

„I'm Jackie Tyler and that's my daughter Rose. We talked on the phone last week.“

He nodded, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl, but she kept her head down.

„My daughter has not spoken a word since that one moment I explained to you over the phone. She used to be very talkative, but since that particular epoch in her life...“

„I understand“, he smiled, „but why are you coming to me?“  
„Because you're famous, Doctor, and I'm sure Rose would someday be able to find her way back to her old life, and still be able to continue.“

He put a hand on Rose's shoulder, but she immediately started yelling that he should not hurt her, that she was sorry and would do what he asked. But soon after, she fell silent and let her head hang again.

„I think I understand now what you meant that Rose would not speak. Well, I'll take care of her, but of course you can visit your daughter anytime.“

David John Smith was no ordinary person, he was someone who let someone live with him for a while, when the person had experienced something that left a trauma.

Usually, it took only a few weeks before he could send her home, but this time, something told him it would take longer.

Because Rose seemed different. She did not cry when her mum left. She did not yell at him that he could not just hold her against her will... No, she just sat on the couch and looked forward blankly.

„Are you hungry? Your mum told me that you really like fish'n chips. You can have everything here except pears. Pears are rubbish, so they are forbidden here too.“

Anyone else would have asked him if everything was alright with him, but not Rose. She just did not react.

He knew it would take time. For a long time, he was unwilling to give up.

Rose really thawed only slowly. However, this was not even the worst, if you could call it that.

No, what she had not expected at all was the fact that she began to like him. He was so unlike Jimmy ever would be.

John really cared about her. He brought her fish'n crisps every day (and was probably surprised that she had not told him she'd had enough), he even tried other potato variants, such as croquettes, and was quite surprised when she told him that she had really only eaten chips.

But he just stared at her.  
„What's happening?“  
„Rose, you talked! You said something!!“

Now it was her eyes that grew bigger. She really did not notice. She asked him if it means something good.

„Of course it does!“, He was glad, „Rose, I can not say how happy I am about it.“

She smiled and realized that there was another reason he enjoyed her company so much, just wanted to have her with her.

He began to fall in love with her.

John shook his head. He should rather banish such feelings into the farthest corner of his brain. She was 16 years old, he would be far too old for her at 31 years old.

„And how was it?“  
„What?“  
„The croquettes I brought you.“  
„A little unusual, but still tasty. Thanks, not only for that.“

She hugged him and he hoped that she would feel the faster heartbeat that was beginning to strike him now, making him believe he suddenly had two hearts in his chest.

„Doctor“, she said, using his nickname as she approached him. He knew what it was all about, but a voice in the back of his head told him that a kiss could not be dangerous.

So he returned the light pressure of her lips, not sure how far she wanted to go. Rose finally put her hands on his shoulder and the back of his head as she deepened the kiss.

„Rose, you know we can not tell anyone about it.“  
She nodded, then said that it did not matter as long as she was allowed to kiss him. He grinned, then put her on her back and then leaned over her.

Since it was her own decision, he did not have to be aware of any guilt and no one could say anything against kissing.

„Can I stay with you a little longer?“  
„As long as you want. I'll just tell Jackie that you need something else.“

He changed her positions so that he lay behind her and held her close.

Somehow it was crazy that this happened here. They only knew each other for three months, and only now did he realize that he had fallen in love with her, but something told him that nothing and no one could ever separate them.

Yes, he could not be happier than at that moment.

Back in 2020

„And nobody else knows about it?“  
„Only us, Jackie and of course you too. We have not been to London for a while, but that's not so important now. Rose? How long will we have to be with your mother?“

She explained that it was less than an hour and John grinned widely.  
„Somehow you scare me“, James said, „do not you ever need a break?“  
„From both of you? Certainly not. However, we should not go too far now. I do not think there is a shower here.“

Rose got up and pulled a curtain aside. She explained that she used to spend several days here sometimes to hide from her ex-boyfriend.

„He eventually locked me up at his home when he was tired of not coming back for days.“

It was James who hugged her now.  
„I'm so sorry you had to go through all this. Rose, I also apologize for being such an idiot before.“

John joined them as well.  
„Better with three, right? Come on, let's leave the past behind. We also wanted to do something before we face Jackie.“

So that James would not have another chance to say anything, John had already pressed him onto the sofa and pressed his lips against his.

James hugged him closer and then reached with one hand into John's pants to bring out his hard cock. He ran his thumb over the top and John moaned.  
„James, please...“  
„Please what?“, He grinned, the fears of earlier seemed to be forgotten.  
„Take me finally!“  
„You know that I like to fuck you, but without a lubricant this will not matter.“

John groaned disappointed, but it was true. It was not that easy. Rose thought for a moment, then said she was right back. And since it was also normal for years to buy lubricants in stores, it would not really take long.

Still, James did not want to wait that long, so John was naked within the next few minutes. His partner sat on his lap, took his member in his hand and still held the movements slowly.

„Tell me, what would you think if we fucked against the wall? I in you and you in Rose. Would not that be something. And you still love to feel both of us, I know that.“

John sighed. Yes he did. The moments where he could have both, at the same time, he really loved.

„I'll stand against the wall and you'll hold Rose in front of you. Do not worry, we can do it.“

John was shaking now. Even he was not so sure.  
„We can hold both roses. I'm definitely not going to let you hurt yourself on anything.“

„I actually thought we wanted to do it in the shower.“  
„It's too small“, he said only, then slid down and let his tongue run over the bottom once, before he narrowed at the top. John's hand automatically lay on the back of his head.

James grinned and stuck it deep in his mouth as he teased his back opening with one hand. John had closed his eyes and gave himself completely to his friend and somehow to his husband, even though she was unfortunately not officially.

John suddenly felt someone kissing him, and since James could hardly be, Rose was back.  
„Here, I wrote Mum that we will be there a little later.“  
Her men grinned and Rose handed them the lube.  
„Do you know that I love to watch you fucking one another?“, She grinned.

„Your wife is really messed up“, James noted as he drew John a short time later and positioned him with his feet on his shoulders. Slowly, he finally penetrated him. For though they had done it before, it was never good to be too hasty at such a thing.

Rose crouched beside him. Gently, she stroked some hair from his forehead. John smiled at his wife and finally pulled her down to a kiss.  
„Would you please sit down on my face please?“, He asked Rose, which she did.  
„Good girl“, praised and patted her lightly on the butt. Rose just grinned, but that grin turned into a startled exclamation as James suddenly started to move. He certainly did not want to wait forever.

His movements soon adapted to those of John, and as he thrust deeply into his partner, Rose gasped at the same time. He just liked to fuck John in his ass. Just as he loved to take Rose from behind.

His hands literally dug into the other man's hips, leaving bloody marks there (well, slight scratches), trapped only in the thought of bringing them both to salvation.

„Fuck, that feels cool. So damn close to my cock.“

John, who had just licked Rose wildly, suddenly pushed her away, changing the position of his legs so that they were now around James' hips, pulling him in for a kiss. James groaned as he tasted the taste of Rose on John's lips.

„Rose, come back, please sit down so that your back is facing him. James? Can you change your position so that we can lick both of them?“

He did it with a big grin. Then he put his hands on Rose's ass, held it apart a bit and then began to lick her behind, while her husband stuck his tongue deep in her pussy and his hands kneading her breasts. Rose had lost all senses at that moment. Her thoughts were focused on one thing.

James needed only a few more thrusts before he came in John with a loud scream as he splashed his seed on Rose's back and Rose herself succumbed to her own orgasm.

Exhausted, she sank between them, held fast by her boys. James gave her a light kiss on the temple and muttered to John that they loved her.

But the shock finally came when Rose finally looked at her smartphone and there were three calls from Jackie.

So, just take a shower, then get dressed quickly and off to Jackie...

...which, how could it be otherwise, stood down, hands on hips and with a look that could really scare you.

 

„You are quite late.“  
„Sorry, Mum, we were stopped.“  
„I see. Does your friend always wear his leather jacket upside down?“

James looked down at himself. In the hurry he had not noticed. Within a few seconds he had dressed her properly. Now jacket smiled too.

„Well, come on with me. Lucky I did not warm the food yet.“

They followed her. Of course, James was surprised that Jackie took it so easily. He would have expected her to give them a stand-up joke, even though he was older than Jackie himself.

 

However, the food was in good company and Jackie also told them that she was more surprised to see her daughter so happy. She was sitting on the couch with her boys, of course not directly because she was sitting on her husband's lap. James sat down next to them and put his arm around John, his hand resting on Rose as well.

„One smile please!“, Jackie shouted and when everyone looked up, she confirmed the trigger on Rose's smartphone.  
„So you have a little reminder.“  
„Mum“, she rolled her eyes, „you really would not have had to do that.“

She got her smartphone back, but when they looked at the picture, James grimaced.

„I look really stupid in the picture.“  
„But only because you blinked at that moment. I will not delete it anyway.“

„Don't blink“, John grinned, „otherwise you'll be sent to a time long before your birth.“

„Sometimes your imagination really exaggerates“, James just sighed.

John suddenly laughed before kissing his partners on the cheeks.  
„Oh, how much I love my wife and my husband.“

The only reaction was that now six eyes looked at him in confusion.

Sequel follows...


End file.
